Winx Club: Next Adventures
by Aminata Toure
Summary: The Winx's kids struggle to find out how to find a cure for the mysterious illness ailing Queen Stella. Will they find it or find it too late?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little about the characters

**Bloom and Sky**

Crown Princess Skylar of Eraklyon (16)

Crown Princess Fiona of Domino (16)

Prince Oritel (Red) (17)

Princess Bloom (Blu) (5)

**Stella and Brandon**

Crown Princess Celene of Solaria (16)

Princess Nobalisse (Nova) (16)

Prince Sirus (17)

Prince Orion (17)

Estrellita (5)

Apollo & Artemis (Newborns)

**Helia and Flora**

Basil (17)

Aspen (17)

Aryanna (16)

Ivy (19)

**Musa and Riven**

Harmony (16)

Alexa (Alex) (16)

Wren (17)

Piper (8)

Reed (18)

**Aisha and Nex**

Nabu (12)

Bay (16)

Trinity(19)

Kai (17)

**Tecna and Timmy**

Pixel (16)

Link (17)

Isaac (17)

Kristin (16)


	2. In Depth Charachters

The Winx and the boyfriend s split up for four years resulting in noncanon couples. They all came back together eventually.

NONCANON

Helia and Krysal

Diamond- Diamond appears to be fun-loving, friendly and helpful, but can be oblivious to how other people feel-especially her boyfriend Jules- but does admit do mistakes. She ish disgusted by her mother and Helia and thinks of herself as a mistake but Flora reminds her she isn't. She has lavender hair and green eyes. (16)

Sky and Diaspro

Jules- M- Jules is a fun-loving, caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy. He excels in sports and enjoys working on his motor bike. Jules also an incorrigible flirt, yet he is loyal to Diamond and an incredible boyfriend. (17)

Gema-F- Gema- is a spoiled fairy who is not used to being told "no." Due to her higher social status, she tends to mistreat those who she sees as beneath her. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her haughty exterior masks great sorrow. She learns to accept that love and friendship are fa r more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. She has pale blond hair and citron eyes. (15)

Brandon and Mitzi

Marcella (Macy) -Macy has fair skin with very long black-blue colored hair with a slight curl along the bottom and deep blue eyes and pale pink lips. Unlike her mother, Macy is shown to be a very sweet, and good girl, who loves nature. She is a daddy's girl at heart and loves hanging out with Celene. (12)

Bloom and Brandon

Delores- F-Delores has a pale complexion with facial features similar to Bloom, albeit the more lighter, orange hair color and dark golden eyes. She has purple lips and her hair is styled with long, side-swept bangs and extends past her knees. She is very superstitious to the point where it's annoying. She has a gothic fashion sense. Her family is dear to her and she is very sweet making it hard for Stella and Sky to dislike her. She is a witch and is embarrassed to be one. (14)

Bloom and Andy

Callista- Callista has black hair, dark grey-brown eyes and a pale complexion. Callista has a love for music but mostly enjoys spending time with her friends she loves her mother and her father and does not think of her Asgardian siblings as weird. She despises anyone who makes fun of someone's outer appearance. To her it has alwayls been what's inside that counts. (19)

Sky and Stella-

Astral- Astral has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a preppy dresser and passed away unfortunately. Sky and Stella- have a remeberance locket and anniversary day on all planets (14)

Stella and Li-yoo

Maya - A girl with bright pink hair who resides in Tokyo. Stella watches over Maya but Maya has been adopted. Maya has no idea who her father or mother is except that her mother had blond hair. (13)

Maya starts developing magic.

Winx OG Couples

Flora and Helia

Basil-basil is a vegetarian. He enjoys volleyball and any sport in summer Basil has light brown hair and a fair complexion. His green eyes remind everyone of Flora. Basil is a specialist at Red fountain but during his free time he loves to write poetry. Harmony is his girlfriend. (16)

Aspen - He has brown hair and a light complexion. He has huge almond eyes and and freckles. He is laid-back but also hardworking. He is strong but is amazing at using gadgets and nature. His girlfriend is Trinity. (16)

Chime- Chime is a six month old baby who got her name because the sound she makes always sounds like a bell chime. (6 months)

Ivy- Ivy is the eldest girl in the family. Ivy is rebellious a troublemaker. Ivy has had her nose pierced and hair dyed several times. Ivy is a witch at Cloud Tower. Even though Ivy may seem rude, she really loves her family and anyone who messes with them messes with her. (18)

Aryanna-Ariana is bold and rebellious. She acts indifferent to the many times she has been suspended from Alfea. Ariana may seem haughty and arrogant but deep down she has a love for her friends and family. Ariana takes all her anger on those who harm nature. She has spent many years studying with Diana Queen of the Amazon fairies, this is why she is best friends with Lilian. She has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blond within her bangs. (16)

Rose and Tulip- Twins and Peacemakers of Winx the Third (5)

Stella and Brandon

Celene- Celine is a really quiet girl and very introverted. Just shy and does not like having the public in her Private Affairs. Are the life of an heir to the throne is very difficult and she does not wish it upon any of her siblings. Even though she is constantly busy she finds time to be with her boyfriend Red When she is accepted to Alfea she is excited because it is a chance to escape royal life. She has pale blonde hair and then brown eyes. She was born on a full moon at 12. She the fairy of the Moon. (16)

Nobalisse- Not as confined as her sister, Nova is a public celebrity and a bone for the tabloids. Nova has been seen having a boyfriend that is different each week, but finally settles with Reed. Nova has been always more bold and public then her sister. She is known as giving her planet a bad name. Nova has dirty blonde hair and Amber eyes. Nova is the fairy of the Shining Sun. (16)

Apolla and Artemis- Newborn Twins

Estrella- Mischievous and part of Winx the Third. (5)

Sirius- Just like his father, he is a flirt and incredibly romantic. He loves machines and his siblings and will do anything for Skylar. He along with red will be a future captain of the royal alliance of kingdoms. (17)

Orion - he is the opposite of his brother, he is incredibly shy and has the same features as his mother where as his twin brother looks just like their father. Orion like Nova does not have undetermined future yet hated. He loves Fiona and would do anything for her. (17)

Musa and Riven

Wren- Wren is athletic and is la bodybuilder. He is oblivious to the attention he received from girls. He has a bit of a temper. He has light blue hair and purple eyes. Wren is an expert at playing the flute. (16)

Reed- Much to his fathers dismay he dropped out of Red Fountain to become one of them top artist in the world and is a hit in Magix. Every girl loves him except Nobalisse. (18)

Piper-Paper is a hyper 7 year old. He is always hitting on blue and Estrella. He hates to dress up and admires Wren much to Reed's dis may. he looks exactly like Musa and hate instrument more especially piano class. (5)

Harmony- Harmony has always been the pretty girl and her family. She has always won Miss magic or at least 2nd to Nova. Harmony wants people to realize there's more to her then beauty. She was out of her way to do kind act. Sometimes she is mistreated by even her own friends who think she's haughty. Harmony go through a lot to prove she's not. Harmony has light purple hair up to her ankle and that she always wear into two buns. Basil is her boyfriend. (16)

Alex -Alex is a tomboy and has always been to compared to Harmony. Alex is tough and strong but when she has enough to break down by herself. She loves listening to Sad songs and loves playing music. And she hates when people mistreat Harmony. Link is her crush. (16)

Sky and Bloom

Skylar- Skylar is the perfect princess and a people's pleaser. She knows how to bottle her anger and releases it onto paper. She has a sharp tounge always getting into fights with her boyfriend, Sirius. Skylar hates apologizing and eats ton of food. Skylar is fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sirius. (16)

Fiona-Fiona is a clumsy princess and embarrasses herself often. Fiona is feisty and often abandons manners. Fiona is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Fiona often runs away when things get too hard for her. She can be ignorant and stubborn but she is selfless and loyal. She is dating Orion. (16)

Bloom (Blue) - Blues best friend is Estrella. She can be a drama queen and whining and be described as bossy but she has a golden heart. Blue things because her mom was the leader or her kids should be a leader. Blue hates Riven because she never wants to see Aunt Musa hurt. (5)

Oritel (Red) -Red got his name from the red hair he inherited from his mother. Red is known to be cocky and flirtatious but is extremely loyal to Celine who always sees the right side of him. Red has gotten into lots of fight because lots of boys look at his girlfriend. Red is prone to jealousy and anger but he means well to the girl he loves. (17)

Tecna and Timmy

Link- link sometimes cares about computers more than anything He always thinkslogically. He has purple hair and red glasses. He has a secret. He loves technology and is very fast. He cannot go one day without caffeine. He is always rude to his crush because he is unsure. He is the light of the group and a cool geek. Likes Alex. (17)

Pixel- She has purple hair that flows down to her ankles. She has circle red glasses. She is very good at computers and has a special party trick that she can change everyone into pixels that go into the computer. She is a fairy of Technology but she's also fashionable and chic and lots of emotions. She's sensitive and sometimes acts based on logic only. Likes Wren. (17)

Isaac- He has short rather frizzy antique fuchsia colored hair and light colored eyes. it. He is also nice, a little spunky and a bit of a joker. He is quite observant. He hates technology, but is rather skilled at it. Likes Lillian. (16)

Kristin- Kristen looks just like techno. She can be brutally honest and very factual but she loves her friends over anything. She's very sneaky and does not like telling people how she's feeling. Likes Kai.

Aisha and Nex

Niobe (Bay) Bay gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. Trinity is extremely opinionated and hostile. (16)

Trinity is a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. She is the Fairy of the Seven Seas.

Kai- Kai has his father's ego, his mother's hostileness and considers all an enemy. He has his mother's skin and his father's hair. He is best friends with Orion. He only opens up to Kristin, but he can also be distant to her causing fights between the two. He is girl shy and his temper bests him yet he is loyal to friends and kind in his circle, he is only rude to outsiders. Ex is Diamond and Pixel. Likes Aryanna. (17)

Aurora- Major Fairy of the North

Periwinkle- Often brushing off as cold, Periwinkle is brutally honest and to the point kind of girl. Once you see past her icy exterior, She has a heart of gold. She is extremely loyal to Lillian and would sacrifice her life for any earth, artic, warrior, rustic or amazon fairy in a heartbeat. She is dedicated to being the next Queen of The North and forgets to live her life. She looks

just like her mother.

Frost- He is very kind and trusting. He dates Azuri but dies.

Diana- Major Fairy of the Amazons and Chief of Natives

Acacia- Acacia is a wild girl. She is never tame and always looks for fun. She is a care free gal. Acacia can sometimes be oblivious to when enough is enough. The Amazon feeds her life energy. She is the next Queen of The Amazons and does not listen to Lillian. She is extremely loyal to who she deems worthy. She can overpower Aryanna easily when Aryanna is on Earth. She looks like her mother.

Sibylla

Azuri- Calm and collective, Azuri has wisdom beyond her ages. Due to her demeanor, she often forgets to live in the moment. Azuri is always there for advice and a shoulder to lean on. She is skilled at making potions and looks for the best in everyone even enemies.

Nebula

Cosma- A pacifist, Cosma hates fighting but will kill anyone who dare endanger any Earth fairies. She and Lillian are close. Cosma, when influenced by dark magic faints as she is very pure in magic.

Enemies

Chimera- Anastasia is out for revenge and tries to steal kingdom. Hates Celene most (Trix)

Darcy- Diana- Witch of Time- Earned her powers from Limbo's influence( Trix). Used her power Clock of Time to escape Limbo. Seeks Revenge. Cunning and Talented. Hates Alex most.

Noelle- Guardian Fairy of The Golden Kingdom- Fairy of Water Stars- Immediately dislike towards Skylar and Fiona and Celene. Seeks to destroy Skylar. (Trix leader)

Witches

Delores- Bloom and Brandon- Witch of Candy

Ivy- Witch of Nature


End file.
